Before the Beginning
by Jagoria
Summary: Reala finds himself in a strange predicament with his traitorous sibling after being unexpectedly captured. The events following this unusual meeting pan out in ways he never imagined. 18 LEMON TAKES UP MOST OF THIS ONESHOT. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!


**Author's Note: **_**Oh wow. This actually happened. I've been thinking of writing something like this for a while now, but felt too lazy to go for it until tonight. -_- There really isn't anything like this out on the web that I could find, so I will go through with it myself. This scenario occurs pre-"Legend of the DreamWalkers", before the prologue. It's only a one-shot, but it does connect to the actual story. Déjà vu like with "Second Meanings." I'm thoroughly enjoying typing this at 2:00 in the morning. I'm suppose to be in bed right now, but I'm scared that the motivation will be gone by tomorrow.**_

_**THIS IS VERY PORNAGRAPHIC. SERIOUSLY. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED HERE.**_

_**I Hope FFN leaves me alone if I type enough warnings to scare people off. Let's see if that works :) If not and you want to read this, I have an Archive of Our Own account under the same user name. Search me up! **_

**Disclaimer: **_**Damn, if only I owned NiGHTS, Buuuuuut clearly I don't. SO, I do not own anything belonging to SEGA.**_

* * *

When he awoke, Reala wasn't sure where he was or how he got there. The last thing he remembered was patrolling the skies of a Nightopia, structured like an industrial metropolis. The next second− well, here he was; on the ground, disoriented, with no idea of how he got there. Irritated by this new development, the Nightmaren lord glowered and attempted to sit up, only to find himself restricted. A jolt of resistance around his hands prevented the action, so he stilled. With his arms lying stretched above his hat, it was difficult for Reala to raise his head but he managed the task enough. When the First-Level caught a glimpse of the offending pair of irons around his arms, a frown deepened on his lips. The high ranking officer had been cuffed with the same restraints normally used to apprehend his ex-comrade, NiGHTS. _The slippery menace must be behind this, of course._ He thought.

The captured jester sighed, exasperated. "How in the _hell?_"

"Oh, so you're up?"

The voice almost started him, _almost._ It would have been unfitting for a specimen such as himself to show such alarm. Instead, a fresh round of annoyance bit into his response.

"NiGHTS. Just what are you up to with this? Release me."

"No. I need to talk to you."

Reala took notice that he was on his back and facing a ceiling. It probably belonging to one of the strangely shaped buildings he flew by earlier. The floor was bare cement as well as the walls, giving the room an industrial feel. If he tilted his head just slightly, Reala could see the heavily shadowed form of NiGHTS perched on a cement overhang. This said overhang sat below a high arch, revealing a bright glow of orange sky beyond the room's walls. It was the only source of light they had.

The first thoughts to cross Reala's mind were− _Shit, he was defenseless and caught with his hands tied._ The chains holding him in place gripped strong, draining at his natural abilities to morph out of their grasp. If his twin could not escape them without assistance, then he wouldn't be able to either.

"What could you possibly have to talk about? A traitor such as yourself?" The rest of his accusation lashed out easily. The only weapon Reala had left relied on his tongue. His talent with snide remarks was a personal strength of his and everyone knew it. "Are you going to try to bargain with me? Convince me to change my ways with pretty words? You aren't smart enough to bend my mind and surely you aren't going to turn yourself in. That would be too easy for us, wouldn't it?"

When the purple jester refused to answer him, Reala found himself truly puzzled. Usually NiGHTS would start to blabber in vain defense, but the other hadn't even twitched.

The red jester picked up a very soft string of words, barely above a whisper. _"Would you stop."_

The sound of the other's tone trickled down the captive's back like a winter chill, but Reala snickered, showing disinterest towards his demand. "Will I stop? Why should I? You're the one who abandoned everything. You went against our creator, our _Master_− and you want _me_ to _stop? _Your betrayal destroyed all of our work efforts to dominate this realm. Give me a reason why I should."

Reala could sense NiGHTS turning to face where he lay. "So what if I betrayed Wiseman." His captor opposed, "So what if I betrayed the cause. That's all anyone ever cared about. I was nothing but a pawn to him, Reala. _All_ of us were only created to be sacrificed for his greed. And for what? Destroying Nightopias? Causing chaos?"

"Why is that so bad? We were created with a _purpose_ and that purpose was to serve." A stutter of silence followed telling Reala that NiGHTS was about to say something, but as predicted, the other had nothing to argue. His sibling's fantasies of freedom were ridiculous, it was clear that NiGHTS knew exactly who he quarreled against. Wiseman's right-hand creation and most loyal subject.

"This isn't what I wanted to talk about." It was just like him to change the topic.

NiGHTS stood up trailing a faint light of sparkles that bounced up in the corner of Reala's vision when he approached. Suddenly the face of his twin was looking down upon him. Wide blue eyes trained on Reala's cobalt ones and his peach mouth turned into a tight frown. The other wasn't sure what to make of this expression but it was unusual to see on the other's face. NiGHTS looked slightly agitated, restless, as if something bothered him other than their abrasive conversation. The Nightmaren's feminine tenor of a voice suddenly softened, warming a place of familiarity within Reala's head.

"I'm sorry." An awkward smile creased the warm face, making its expression look a little less alien and more like the playful, carefree Nightmaren Reala knew and despised. "You probably have every reason to hate me now, but I've never blamed you for anything, brother."

"You are _not _my brother." The red jester spat, suddenly furious at the rouge above him. "You've long since lost that title." The large, navy eyes of NiGHTS drooped as Reala spoke.

"I know. Still. As Nightmaren, we're _all_ technically siblings." NiGHTS paused and looked away from his partners' angry glare, "I want something from you− no. _Need_ something. I'm not sure what it is but… you know those, odd moments of weakness that you get once a year?" Reala knew exactly what he meant. Every Nightmaren experienced those, First-Level, Second-Level and the like. No one knew why it happened and never bothered to look into it. The sensations could get rather irritating though. Everything would feel hyper-sensitive once every twelve months and then it would fade away within a week's time. "It's been worse than how it usually gets for the past couple of years, but now I don't know how to deal it. It's lasted for more then a week. I'm not good with thinking of solutions, and Owl isn't one of us, so… next best choice?"

"You just keep proving me right don't you? You're an idiot. More importantly, how in Wiseman's name did you knock me out of the sky? Also, while we're making pleasant conversation, how did you steal these cuffs?" Reala just _had_ to know.

A sly grin spread over NiGHTS' face, "I'm must not be that much of an idiot to think of apprehending you and succeeding at it. Just so you know, I've been out here for over fifty years. I know this Nightopia like the back of my hand and your Goodles leave those lying around." He pointed causally at the restraints behind the other's head, "So why waste?"

"Ha ha." This wasn't funny at all. "I'm not going to cooperate, NiGHTS. So you might as well give up."

"I knew you'd say that. That's why I'll be doing all the action. Not you."

Effectively scaring the shit out of his blue-skinned duplicate, NiGHTS proceeded to straddle Reala's lower waist, pinning him to the ground.

"Wait. _What_ are you _doing?_" Reala squirmed, the attempt to wiggle free was clearly futile, but at this point he couldn't give any less of a shit. This was a huge invasion of space and he hadn't see it coming. Reala ceased movement in shocked by when NiGHTS' body tensed up and pressed downwards.

"Not sure, but it feels _right._" The violet clad First-Level forced his hips down further, grinding them against the other's golden belt.

Reala was nothing short of mortified. He almost wanted to scream. Actually, no. It was alarming at most and just really damn confusing as well as ludicrous all at once. A sharp huff of breath from above caught his attention and his narrow eyes darted up to look at other's face. It was then that Reala realized how deadly the silence had gotten. The Nightmaren General had stopped complaining a while ago, but he still felt greatly agitated in this position.

For some reason, NiGHTS looked breathless. A trace of colour dusted the other's face, making it look even warmer in the auburn light. His eyes were spacey and out of focus and it was oddly mesmerizing. Reala glanced down at the indigo covered pelvis, surging with a little more vigor now and he found himself oddly transfixed.

_What's going on here? What is _he_ doing? What am _I _doing? _

Reala's thoughts were answered poorly by the rising gasps and the rutting momentum of NiGHTS' hips.

From the other's contact and friction, a swell of feeling began to seep into where they rubbed together. It was innate. Feral. Stimulating.

"NiGHTS. _Stop._" Reala's breath caught in his throat and he nearly choked on the words. Well, this was an embarrassing display.

"_No._ This is payback." Okay. Something was off about that voice. _Very_ off. When a frustrated whine and a snarl from above met Reala's ears, he jumped. Did that just come from _NiGHTS_, of all Nightmaren? "God damnit! It's not enough."

"Calm down." _Calm._ He was calm. They were calm. Hell, who was he kidding? Reala really wanted out of these handcuffs now. He wanted to do something about the situation they were in and not be stuck here, lying uselessly without any control."Release my hands, NiGHTS."

NiGHTS sobbed, actually _sobbed_.

"_No!_ You'll run away!"

"I won't."

"You will. You're lying! You always _lie_!" He had a point there.

"I swear I won't." The Nightmaren on top of him stopped his crushing rhythm, or tried to. The gloved hands clenching at Reala's vest shook uncontrollably.

"It hurts and it's burning and it _won't stop_. I don't know why!"

Reala growled. Reasoning with the other wasn't getting him anywhere. "Release my hands, you dolt! You're not helping yourself." His lower half felt strange, it was a sensation Reala had never experienced before. Pieces were slowly clicking together in his mind, but unfortunately Reala had no idea where these fragments came from in the first place. Was this behavior preprogrammed into them like the rest of their knowledge? Why were they unaware of it before if it was?

Surprising him once again, NiGHTS reached up over his head and began to fiddle with the cuffs. Shocked that his orders had been followed for once, a clink of metal informed Reala that NiGHTS was unlocking the restraints.

When the First-Level felt that his arms were freed, Reala found himself at a crossroads. Under any normal circumstances, he would probably do just what NiGHTS accused of his reputation. A _tactical retreat, _in other words_. _No. Normally he wasn't the type to be curious, however this time was different. So he allowed his subconscious mind take the lead.

Reala sat up to face NiGHTS head on, adjusting the other on his lap as he moved. His claws placed themselves on the other's pert rear and they dug in possessively. _Yes_, that felt good. His ex-partner seemed to think so too, if the pleasured gasp had been any indication. Suddenly, NiGHTS pulled himself closer to his sibling, gripping the other in a tight embrace. His flushed face buried away into the brilliant purple collar and feathers hiding the other's inhuman features.

_"Reala?"_ NiGHTS' voice sounded muffled against the neckwear. Reala's head felt numb.

"Get on your back."

"What?"

"Do it− and if you don't take off those damn tights I'll tear them off myself."

Why did he just ask for _that?_

Clearly it wasn't an order most normal people would consent to, but the other proved him wrong.

Instead, NiGHTS gave him an effective response by peeling away from Reala's embrace to fumbling with his vest, undershirt and orange collar. All of this was to get at the fastenings holding his leggings up. This dunce wore _way_ too much clothing.

Now that his twin was bare for the world to see, Reala's eyes raked down the sight of bare flesh. It was vulnerable and looked smooth, with no evident scars on its surface. He wanted to dig his claws into it, bite it, tear at its perfection, but another urge that he couldn't identify lay at the forefront of his mind. Reala's hands began to fiddle with his belt, without even thinking of his actions. He only took notice when a loud clank of metal hit the far concrete wall.

NiGHTS had only one foot left caught in his boot and Reala confirmed that was good enough. The blue duplicate came up behind his twin and pinned his body to the wall, a savage growl rumbled loudly within his chest as their flesh made contact. NiGHTS didn't fight him. Instead, the violet jester clung to his shoulders. They went from the wall to the floor and suddenly their earlier positions swapped. NiGHTS' two-tailed hat lay askew as it pressed itself flat against the floor. Reala like this new arrangement. It was _much_ more fitting.

For the third time that evening, NiGHTS caught the other Nightmaren off guard. His tanned set of arms reached up and grappled onto Reala's broad shoulders. The next second, Reala found himself mouth to mouth with his rival. It was a messy kiss, full of teeth, inexperience and desperation. The strangest part was, neither of them cared. For a while, it was as if they had completely forgotten about who they were with and which side they were on. It would come back to haunt them both in the end no doubt, but what Master Wiseman didn't know wouldn't kill him.

Reala suddenly felt a hand between his legs and he broke apart their open-mouthed connection. That area had become surprisingly delicate since this strange act began, but it was a feeling pleasant enough for him to not fret about.

The stroking from the other's hand was persistent and for some strange reason Reala had the sudden urge to reciprocate. His own appendage discovered NiGHTS' right thigh and he slowly trailed his palm upward. Brushing the skin with claws, the leg twitched and shuttered until it finally rested on the other Nightmaren's lower regions. The body under Reala jolted sharply at the contact and a cry escaped the mouth his lips had been attached to not long ago. As he let his claws explore the area, Reala exposed one spot that was strangely soft. Rubbing it harshly he received another keen.

"Oh− _Oh god, please_." The more he heard NiGHTS begging in this state, the rougher his prodding became. Sequentially, the gripping hand between Reala's legs squeezed firmly, eliciting a small moan and a low chuckle from the red jester. His ego was taking a firm stroking today, just like many other things. And the lower-levels said he had no sense of humor. _Hah!_

"Please what, _NiGHTS?_" Reala punctuated the question by pressing his index claw into the softness, provoking another lovely yelp. This was entertaining, _whatever it was_. Another gurgle of pleasured sound came from NiGHTS before he could responded.

"Press _harder_." His sibling's facial expression was delicious and Reala took everything in as he prepared to fulfill that request.

"Where? Here−"

His entire finger suddenly broke through a wall of resistance and it slide forward into something alarmingly moist and warm. Reala quickly withdrew the digit in alarm and a strangled yelp jumped from his twin's mouth.

A flash of agony passed over their face and they exclaimed, _"What the bloody fuck just happened?" _The violet jester's voice was hoarse and vaguely pained. Reala's brow creased, looking down at his hand between both their bodies. A translucent pink fluid drenched his finger tip, painting the digit half way up to the knuckle. He then looked down at the damage.

"Did that hurt?"

"It stung a bit."

"Well, there's a hole in your crotch."

"Oh− Wait,_ What?_" Startled by his statement, NiGHTS scrambled to sit up, nearly smacking heads with Reala as he rose. The First-Level Nightmaren peered between his knees to catch a glimpse of the injury. Surely enough there was a tear, dripping a strange mixture of fluid mixed with his fluorescent blood. "Is, that suppose to happen?"

Reala coughed awkwardly, "How should I know?"

"Well, you've always said you're the smart one. Wow… it doesn't even hurt anymore." NiGHTS trailed his gloved hand down to the opening, gingerly stroking the slit. Reala watched as the other hissed in a breath and blinked quickly, pulling the hand away. "I think I'm a masochist."

A laugh broke free from the Reala's mouth before he could stop it. It wasn't the fake snigger that he usually used around his enemies. It was a real, genuine outburst. NiGHTS peered up at him and cocked his head to the side, an odd expression on his face. "What? Why are you laughing? I'm serious, call me crazy but it feel's good to touch."

"You _are_ crazy. You've always been a fool."

NiGHTS sighed, a small grin playing his lips, "Enough with the puns. Are you still going to help me?"

"With what? We have no idea what we're doing."

"Fine then. I'll touch myself." Reala was about to stutter a response, only for his eyes to follow NiGHTS' hand as it darted back in-between his peach thighs.

The Nightmaren lord found himself sitting there, watching as the other played with himself. After the previously white digits frolicked around with the opening, NiGHTS pressed a curious finger inside. The reaction was instantaneous and his shoulder's slumped and shuddered, yielding to the instantaneous bliss. "It− it feels _so much_ _better_ suddenly." NiGHTS gasped. Mechanically, he pulled the finger out and then pressed it forward again, hard. This momentum repeated and sped up. More than one finger wiggled its way in beside the first. Humiliating sounds fell from the violet jester's mouth as he panted, eyes once again losing focus. Reala observed it all, down to the last detail. Suddenly his partner's slurring voice dragged him out of his reverie.

"Reala, what is that?"

NiGHTS had slowed in his actions as he looked down between Reala's legs. The Nightmaren sitting across from him quirked a brow at the other's question, before following their fogged gaze.

There under the hem of his undershirt was a strange lump of flesh and Reala jolted from of his relaxed position in alarm. His right hand immediately flew to cover the morphed area of his body. Reala wasn't sure how he hadn't noticed it, but it was unusual so he held the strange protrusion down. "What in the _fuck?" _

A pink tinged set of hands grasped the vambrace on his arm, NiGHTS appeared at his side when he looked over and the violet Nightmaren pulled gently at it. "No, don't hide it. Maybe it's a clue. Let me see."

He really _didn't_ want him to see, but NiGHTS was a persistent bugger in prying his hand away.

Reala looked up and away as the bluish length sprung up. He heard NiGHTS hum, analyzing before Reala felt a moist set of fingers wrap around it. Liquid heat leapt up from his belly at the contact and a throaty grunt sprung from his mouth. What _was_ this feeling? "Weird, thing to morph. Wonder if it does anything important?"

"Since when did you start being the observant one?"

"Well, judging by the purr you just let out, I'd say that this feels good too, right?" Reala looked down sharply to scowl at the other's triumphant smirk.

When Reala finally caught a proper glimpse of the growth, it greatly disturbed him. It looked to be around the length of his hand and a bit thicker then two fingers put together. His natural skin tone ran along its entire span until the tip, as it transitioned into a flushed colour.

NiGHTS had his hand on the base of it, not grasping it tightly, but enough for Reala to feel its presence. The violet Nightmaren was on his knees hunched over Reala's lap. His face hovered not far from the other's pelvis, body bare entirely except for his gloved hands and headwear. The round-tipped fingers cautiously experimented, stroking the object in a smooth motion. Once, twice, a third time. The sensation was unknowingly beginning to get unbearable for the other.

Reala's claws reached out and dug into NiGHTS' back to anchor himself, trying not to lose control of his voice again. NiGHTS gasped silently knowing blood had been drawn, but let he it go. The pain was numb and felt amazingly good with his heightened senses. Eventually NiGHTS removed his gloves, even though they were already dirty. The skin contact had his ominous brother falling over himself in ecstasy.

"Do you like that?" NiGHTS hummed, glancing up at Reala's face with smug eyes. Reala growled lowly, satisfaction evident in his expression.

"And if I say yes?"

"It won't hurt your pride, now come on."

Staring at NiGHTS' mouth as is moved, an idea arose. Maybe there _was_ a connection here. It would be a strange idea to try, but if the clenching feeling of NiGHTS's hand felt this good… it just might work to both of their advantages.

"Yes, it does, and I have an idea on how to make us both benefit from this."

NiGHTS followed Reala's lead when his twin gently pushed him on his back again. Reala slid in between his companion's legs, hovering over NiGHTS just like before.

"Okay, so I don't know what you're planning, but are you sure it's a good idea?"

"Positive, just lay still."

Reala took the protrusion in his hand carefully and lined it up with the slit. The large, cat eyes below him widened in realization.

"Good lord, you _are_ a genius."

"Already knew that." Reala grinned devilishly before slowly inserting. The body under him stiffened after the tip's entry, making it difficult to proceed. "Relax, will you?"

"It hurts a bit, hold on."

Reala scoffed, "Enough _holding on_. You dragged me into this mess, so we're going to finish it." The warm squeeze around him felt invigorating and Reala couldn't help himself as he pressed forward in one smooth stroke. NiGHTS cried out, his body tightening again around the intrusion. The Nightmaren above him almost felt sorry for impaling his companion, but after his hips met flush against NiGHTS' rear, the pathetic yell became a groan. NiGHTS curled his legs and arms around Reala, clinging to him out of desperation while his blue duplicate pulled back and shoved his way in again. It kept happening, again, and again, and again.

Reala's face pressed hard into NiGHTS' shoulder and aggressively sped up the pace of his hips. There were no complaints about this change from the one below him, only gasps and breathless moans. Reala couldn't stop. There was just no way. So he didn't, letting the current of ecstasy overtake him. The next thing he knew, Reala had his fangs settled deep into the tanned shoulder by his face, the bitter taste of Nightmaren blood rose up to greet his tongue, stimulating his senses and urging him to go faster and deeper, to claim and to dominate.

His brother's yells began to escalate along with the damp sounds of their bodies colliding together. NiGHTS suddenly trembled and let out a wail, his body constricting around Reala in every way possible. A build up of shear energy pooled inside the Nightmaren moving frantically over the other. Reala wasn't sure what it was, but he needed to reach the top of it. To tip it over. A few more thrusts into the body below him and it didn't just tip over, it exploded like a fuel-lit fire. Reala snarled through the flesh under his teeth, digging his claws roughly into the thighs propped over his shoulders.

They were both panting loudly as the high came down. Eventually the waves of bliss slowed, becoming a pleasant pulse. Reala relaxed over his partner, finding it fairly difficult to move.

_Wait._ His partner?

Not a moment ago he was on cloud nine. Now the Nightmaren general was sober.

"That− I don't even _know _what that was, but it was amazing." NiGHTS spoke lightly. Voice sounding exhausted and immensely sated. Reala raised his head, releasing the shoulder secured between his teeth. The rouge winced, reaching for his shoulder. "Ow, I hadn't even felt that bite."

The jester above NiGHTS gazed neutrally down at him, blood glowing colourfully against the corner of his black lips. Reala licked it away and then slowly backed off the other.

The form below his waste was no longer present, much to his relief. The only evidence of their affair being the pink stains below his waist. He would be sure to take care of those before heading back to Nightmare.

"I don't know what just happened or why it did, but that was satisfying. I should be taking my leave now." NiGHTS had a happy glow in is eyes, but after those words it vanished.

"Right."

Reala rose to his feet before he left the ground. The First-Level drifted over to where his belt sat next to the wall and he picked it up. Buckling it back in place, Reala made sure not to face NiGHTS, not knowing why the effort to avoid his gaze was necessary.

All of Reala's anger and hatred had been sapped because of this event. For now, there wasn't any incentive to confront him.

The arch serving as their light source had long since gone black, a speckle of stars dotted its slate like thousands of pin pricks, providing very little illumination other than the moon. Neither of them said anything until Reala paused, just before his hand reached the brick of the doorway.

"We never met tonight. I will not report you." He murmured and paused before saying. "I hope your decision turns around. It just hasn't been the same."

A sad smile graced NiGHTS' lips, but he knew the other wouldn't see it. "We may be on different sides now, but you'll forever be a part of me, brother. That won't change."

"_Brother._" In the dull light of the evening, NiGHTS could see the doubtful smirk on Reala's face before the rest of his dark silhouette left the concrete platform.

If only things could be that simple.

* * *

**Author's Note:**_** HAHAHahahahaaaaaaaaa. Oh lord Jegus. I either need to get laid myself, or I need to find another hobby. Anyway, I hope whoever read through this enjoyed my rendition of Nightmaren Biology Lesson 101. If you have any questions I'd be more then happy to answer and explain things. My head canon **_**_is a bit strange. ^^;_**

**_FEEEDBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK If you liked this, Please keep reading _****_NiGHTS: Legend of the DreamWalkers _**Prologue! If not then at least review so I don't go insane. :/


End file.
